


Painting your T-Shirt

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: A little, Anal Sex, Cum Play, Embarassment, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex, Well - Freeform, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren buys one of Chris's TLOS t-shirts. But when he refuses to take it off for sex, a messy problem occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting your T-Shirt

Chris is sat at his laptop as Darren comes in the apartment, having just been grocery shopping. He had gone in the usual disguise; sunglasses, beanie and baggy hoodie, and had succeeded in not getting noticed. With a smug, half hidden grin, he said hi to Chris and shrugged out of his jacket.

‘Hey’ Chris replies, eyes still watching his laptop screen. He’s writing a particularly tense chapter of the next TLOS book, and has a few more sentences to go before any distractions are welcome. A little defeated by Chris’ lack of attention, Darren turns around to unpack the groceries.

‘Are you done yet?’ Darren whispers a few minutes later, sneaking up behind Chris to massage his shoulders gently.

Chris rereads the last sentence one last time before murmuring ‘yes’ and clicking save, shutting down his laptop. Turning round and seeing Darren properly for the first time, his eyebrows raise in surprise.

‘Oh!’ he smiles, grinning. ‘You got a t-shirt?’

‘Of course,’ Darren smiles, giving Chris a peck on the lips and pulling him up off his chair. ‘You didn’t think I could go without supporting my boyfriend, did you?’

Chris smiles the way he does every time Darren calls him his ‘boyfriend’. They can only ever call each other that when alone, and it makes Chris’s heart flutter every time.

‘You look so hot in it,’ he says, tracing a finger over the outline of Darren’s nipple. ‘How is that even allowed – it’s for charity, Darren.’

Darren just shrugs, not really wanting to talk but to do other, more _physical_ things.  Wrapping his arms round Chris’ waist, he rubs a hand meaningfully over Chris’s ass, pressing a finger hard into the dip where Chris’s crack there and holding his finger over the spot where he knows Chris’s asshole is.

‘Oh,’ Chris moans, head leaning on Darren’s shoulder. He hadn’t been expecting Darren to come home all hot and horny, but it sure wasn’t a disappointment. Forgetting all plans of doing work and making a nice dinner, he stumbles into the bedroom with Darren, pushing him hard down onto the bed. Chris pulls off his own clothes first, a hurried strip leaving his t shirt, pants and underwear in an abandoned pile on the floor. He’s slower when undressing Darren, taking time to pull down his sweatpants, fingers teasing as they press down over the waistband, rubbing against Darren’s thigh as he slides them off. He can see the outline of Darren’s cock already, pushing against the blue fabric of his underwear, tip peeking out the top. He’s suddenly conscious of how his own looks, already bobbing up, eager to be touched, to sink deep inside Darren.

‘Come here, Darren says, pulling on Chris’ hair lightly as he tugs him closer. Their lips join in an open kiss, tongues slowly flicking over each other. Chris pulls away first, fingers tugging at Darren’s shirt, trying to pull it off over his head. But Darren protests, pushing Chris’ hands away.

‘No,’ he says, the words coming out in almost a gasp as his heart beats fast in his chest, skin flushed with arousal. ‘Keeping it on.’

Chris looks at Darren questionably before grinning; tongue running along the inside of his teeth. Darren looks so hot like this, legs drawn up to his chest as he wait s for Chris’s body, desperate and hard, dick now resting on his t-shirt. On Chris’s t-shirt.

Shuffling up so he’s sat beside Darren’s ass, Chris slips the first finger in, stretching Darren’s walls before adding another one, then another. Darren’s moans out loud at the touch, hands grabbing at the duvet under him as Chris’ moves his fingers around. There’s not too much to do, Darren’s still pretty open from last night, able to loosen under his fingers, giving way to every press Chris gives him.

‘Come on,’ Darren whispers as Chris pulls out slowly, watching the way his fingers come out of Darren’s body. ‘I’m ready.’

The lube’s still on the bedside table from last night and Chris grabs it, slicking up his dick and sighing at the feel of his own hand rubbing over his dick. It’s not as good as it will feel soon, buried inside Darren, so he hurries up, dropping the bottle on the floor and kneeling up beside his boyfriend, cock lined up with Darren’s hole.

He pushes in slowly at first, one hand holding the base of his cock as he sinks in, the other linked with Darren’s, fingers interlinked over Darren’s chest. Chris can see the desperation on Darren’s face as he goes in further, a mix between pain and pleasure washed over his boyfriend, Darren’s eyebrows furrowed with bliss.

Chris can’t take his eyes off Darren’s t-shirt as begins to build a rhythm, the gentle thrust making the fabric crease slightly, small dark patches already forming as Darren begins to sweat. There’s still a lingering thought in his mind though. This is a t-shirt for charity, about a children’s book. For children. Innocent, naïve children who should know nothing about this sort of behaviour. Was it wrong to do this? Chris tries to block the thoughts from his brain, concentrating instead of jerking Darren off beneath him, the warm feel of Darren’s cock familiar in his hand.

After ten more minutes of them fucking like this, Darren on his back while Chris thrusts mercilessly into hum, it’s clear Darren doesn’t share the same concern. They’re both close now, balls tight and desperate for release, the apartment filled with their moans and gasps of _‘oh god’_ and _‘right there.’_ Chris is prepared to finish it like this, to cum inside Darren, but Darren has other plans.

‘Get out,’ he whispers, pushing at Darren’s hips, trying to get Chris away from him. Chris pulls out slowly, concerned, no longer thinking of sex but of Darren’s own comfort.

‘You okay?’ he asks, sat on his knees and wondering if Darren’s hurt.

‘Yeah, yeah. Just, jerk off with me, okay?’

They rarely do this, both preferring to fuck until their orgasms hit them, Chris having little interest in coming anywhere else but inside Darren- be it mouth or asshole. But he still straddles Darren, perched at the top of his thighs, taking care to lift most of his own weight by himself. Darren takes hold of Chris’s cock, pressing it against his own and using both hands to jerk them off together, encasing their cocks within his palms as he lets Chris sit back, eyes closed as jolts of pleasure run down his body, ending in a twisting heat in his stomach.

There’s a string of precum which links them together, the white liquid stuck oozing over both their swollen heads. It’s unclear whose it is, both boys are already sticky and wrecked, a mess of precum and sweat. Chris swipes a finger over it, watching the cum collect their before pressing it against Darren’s licks, smearing it over his mouth as Darren’s tongue eagerly licks it up, almost unravelling from the taste.

The sight of Darren tasting both of them is too much for Chris though. Ducking his head into Darren’s shoulder, it’s a final stroke from Darren’s hands which tips him over the edge, hips bucking into Darren as he comes, milk white streaks splashing over Darren’s chest, marking the t-shirt. Darren can feel Chris cum on him, knows from just the whimper Chris makes that he’s there, the arch of Chris’s hips causing Darren unable to hang on anymore. It takes less than a second of knowing Chris has cum before Darren’s coming also,  loudly moaning Chris’s name as his orgasm burns through him, thighs tingling as he messes over the shirt too. He can feel beads of sweat tricking down his forehead, knows he looks thoroughly fucked.

Chris is the first to move, sitting up and evaluating the situation, eyes watching in what seems to be shame as he see Darren’s t shirt.

‘Ohmygod,’ he says, blushing, unable to look away. ‘You came on your t-shirt.’

‘I think it was a joint effort,’ Darren mumbles, grabbing a tissue to wipe the end of his cock, wincing slightly at the sensitivity. He hands it to Chris but Chris ignores it, consumed with horror.

‘You came on a children’s t-shirt! For charity!’

‘I sure did,’ Darren smiles. ‘You like it? We can do it again.’

He holds out a hand, a gesture for round two, but Chris pushes it away.

‘No I do not want to do it again! We are terrible people Darren! What will the children think?’

‘Slow down honey,’ Darren says, eyes wide as he stares at Chris. ‘We don’t have any yet.’

‘My- _the_ children!’ Chris explains. ‘The readers! They will hate me!’

‘Were you planning on telling them?’

Chris throws Darren a disgusted look, albeit playfully.

‘Just put it in the wash,’ he says. ‘Please, we can’t be coming on my t shirts, Darren!’

Darren isn’t’ sure what the trouble is, but ends up putting it in the washing machine anyway.

 

The next morning, Chris is eating has breakfast as Darren stumbles in, dressed in grey sweatpants and holding out the now cleaned t-shirt sadly.

‘It hasn’t washed out,’ he puts. ‘Look!’ he points at a faded white stain, a tell-tale sign of the day before.

Chris sighs, getting up to have a closer look.

‘Do you have any spares?’ Darren asks. ‘I can’t wear this in public!’

Chris gives a weak smile at that, the knowledge that Darren wants to support his books publically warming his heart.

‘I think Alla has a few spare,’ he says. ‘Ring her.’

‘Can’t you?’ Darren pleas ‘She’s so lovely, she’ll start enquiring about how I am and what I did to the last one- I asked her to get me this one, she knows I have one already.’

‘Oh no,’ Chris smiles, shaking his head. ‘You insisted on wearing that chartable, _children’s_ shirt, you can face the shame of requesting a new one.’

 

The next times the boys see Alla, Darren can’t stop blushing. He stutters out mumbles of ‘sorry’ and ‘accident’ as Alla hands him a new shirt, but she won’t stop laughing. Chris isn’t sure how he got out of this so easy- half the mess is his, after all- but it’s something about the way Darren looks so guilty, ears red and eyes fixed onto the carpet that deflects any blame rom Chris.

Chris makes it up to Darren later though. He’s still half pouting as Chris sucks him off in his kitchen, this time t-shirt carefully removed as Darren comes messily into Chris’s mouth, drips of it dribbling down onto Darren’s thighs, painting over a large red hickey there.

‘Oh CRAP!’ Darren shouts as he realises this. A tell-tale hickey was worse than tell-tale cum stains. Smirking, Chris knows why Darren is so worried. He’ll now have to perform on Broadway for the rest of the week with a giant, obvious hickey blushed on his thigh. Chris totally hadn’t done that on purpose. Whispering teasingly ‘Revenge is sweet,’ Chris runs off, darting into the shower as Darren rushes to press an ice pack over it.


End file.
